Sonic Anime
Sonic Anime This is a show about Sonic the Hedgehog but the characters as humans. Main Characters *'''Sonic "The" Hedgehog''' *'''Tails "Miles" Prower''' *'''Knuckles Echidna''' *'''Amy Rose''' *'''Cream''' *'''Shadow "The" Hedgehog''' *'''Rogue''' Relationships '''Sonic's pov''' *'''Tails: '''The two are best friends and has been since the beginning of the show. The two watches out for each other and Sonic usually takes the role of bigger brother like when he helped Tails beat Shadow when he and Knuckles found out that Shadow and Rouge. They will always remain best friends and never seems to get in any sort of arguement. *'''Knuckles: '''He and Sonic are great friends however, they have battled multiple times (more than Sonic and Shadow). Their fights always ends in a tie or is interrupted. Despite their many fights, they remain as friends and do think of each other as friends however, Knuckles can be cold towards Sonic at times. Sonic knows that Knuckles likes Cream and teases him because of it. *'''Amy: '''She is in love with Sonic and appears to try and get him to love her back. She is fully aware that he does not love her but likes her, she sometimes even gets Cream and or Tails to help her on occasions. However, Sonic does display a certain degree of affection to her in episode 52, Awakening. *'''Cream: '''Sonic and Cream do not interact much however, they consider each other as good friends. Cream thinks of Sonic as a "true hero." Sonic has saved Cream before from villains like Chaos and Emerl however, Cream ended up saving everybody from Emerl. Sonic is aware of Knuckles' crush on Cream and takes a liking to tease him about it. *'''Shadow: '''The two have been arch-rivals since the beginning of the series. As Sonic seems to toy with Shadow and answer him with smart alec remarks, Shadow seems to take Sonic seriously is is an antagonist towards Sonic. The two have been in many heated battles with either of them winning in the end. However, it is revealed that Sonic has won more battles than Shadow winning 1 more than Shadow. Eventually by season three, their new friendship blooms as both gets stranded together alone with one another (due to Eggman). *'''Rouge: '''Sonic and Rouge hardly interact in general and one on one. Though throughout the first two seasons it is strongly hinted that they are indeed enemies, Sonic seems to have nothing against Rouge. However, he did cheat to help Tails win when he found out that Rouge was cheating for Shadow. In season four they get some interactions in due to Rouge wanting Sonic's help to get Knuckles to notice her. *'''Espio: '''They are not seen interacted most of the time and has their first conversation in season two. Espio considers Sonic as a rival but as an extremely close friend. *'''Vector: '''The two are seen to be rivals as Vector always assumes that Sonic is up to no good. However, when they face a common enemy, they are shown to be friends. It is officially stated that they hated each other up until the point of mid season four. *'''Silver: '''Silver made his debut in season two episode 26, ''Iblis Trigger''. Sonic and Silver are shown to be enemies in season two and be in a heated rivalry. However, their rivalry calms down in season three and they are shown to be good friends. *'''Blaze: '''They are shown to be good friends as in Blaze's debut in episode 26, they somehow remember each other when they are 10. Blaze is shown to have almost sort of a crush on Sonic but is later revealed to be a deep admiration for him. *'''Sonia: '''Sonic's sister appears in the premiere of the fourth season and the two are shown to be really close. He is aware of her crush on Knuckles and sometimes tries to help her. Sonic has saved Sonia (along with Manic) many times and when Sonia and Manic were going back to "Sonic Underground" she kisses Knuckles on the cheek and Sonic teases him about it. *'''Manic: '''Sonic loves Manic as a brother and the two are shown to be very silly and playful together. When Manic was moving back with Sonia, Manic and Sonic both wished each other good luck. *'''Jet: '''They are shown to be great allies at times but are most known for their intense rivalry. Ever since Jet's debut in season two episode 35, ''No Jet Knows, ''the two has been friends and rivals. '''Tails pov''' *'''Sonic: '''Sonic and Tails are best freinds and are shown to respect each other to no end. They have got each other's back no matter what and seems to never be angry at one another. They seem to have a lot more adventures together in season two. Tails seems heartbroken when he found out about Sonic still not being found. *'''Knuckles: '''Despite not wanting to be in Knuckles' shinanigans, they are considered to be great friends as Knuckles always looks out for Tails and seems to be mad or upset when Tails is hurt. Knuckles has saved Tails on some occasions like from the bullies in episode 2. *'''Amy: '''As Amy and Tails do not interact much, Tails sometimes is forced into helping her to earn Sonic's heart. It is officially stated that Tails sees Amy as a great friends and vice versa. *'''Cream: '''Tails and Cream are shown to be great friends as they share many weaknesses and has many things in common. They have had adventures alone starting in season one, episode 12 called ''Eggman's Return?! ''Tails has even saved Cream's life before. *'''Shadow: '''From seasons 1-2 Tails is shown to have an extreme dislike feeling towards Shadow due to antagonizing Sonic and having a few encounters with him himself. Despite all of that, Shadow has nothing against Tails as Tails sees Shadow as a creep. *'''Rouge: '''Throughout most of the show, Rouge has considered Tails a small rival of hers and hates him until season four. It is revealed that Rouge is jealous that Sonic and Tails has Knuckles while Shadow and Rouge no longer have Omega. *'''Charmy: '''Tails and Charmy are considerd rivals and and Tails is Charmy's biggest rival. Ever since Charmy's debut in episode 11, ''Here Comes Team Chaotix!'' Tails and Charmy has been friendly rivals. *'''Blaze: '''Blaze and Tails has a shaky relationship but are still friends. They have argued because of Sonic as they both admire Sonic. *'''Sonia: '''She has stated that she thinks that Tails is cute. '''Knuckles pov''' *'''Sonic: '''He is shown to be great friends with Sonic but holds a grudge on him. The are in a heated rivalry that many times passes the intensity of Sonic's rivalry with Shadow. As Knuckles' strength rivals Sonic's speed, their fights are always climatic. However, their fights are always ending in a tie. Sonic is aware of Knuckles' crush on Cream and purposely teases him for his own amusement. *'''Tails: '''Despite their disagreements in many things, Tails sees Knuckles as a great friend and teammate of Team Sonic. Knuckles takes the role of older brother when it comes to him and Tails and always watches out for him. *'''Amy: '''Amy and Knuckles do not interact much but are indeed friends. Knuckles gets sick and annoyed of Amy's talking about Sonic and she usually gets annoyed of him when he exposes about it. However, they are still friends in it seems like their friendship heightens in season 3 when they both went together to rescue Sonic. *'''Cream: '''Cream and Knuckles bears a secret crush on each other that both do not has the courage to admit. However, they do shown their affections for each other like when Cream tries to talk to Knuckles or when Knuckles takes his sweet time when saving Cream. Knuckles has saved Cream countless times. In season 3, their relationship seems to be distant as due to Sonic's absence, they do not talk much and talk to their respective teammates (Tails & Amy). In season four, their relationship grows as that season focuses mainly on them. In episode 83, ''A Friendship in Time, ''Knuckles and Cream are trapped in a furnace room where the tempature is going to rise until the room explodes. While in there, they argue but eventually works together to escape. In episode 90, ''The Last Straw, ''Knuckles is kissed on the cheek by Cream. Later after Knuckles saves Cream and her mother and kisses her on the cheek and quickly leaves. In the series finale episode 93 ''A Sonic's Calling ''Knuckles saves Cream and faints. Later Mephilis is going to kill Knuckles, Cream protects him and states that she loves him too much to let him die. When Knuckles awakens and hits Mephilis so Sonic and Shadow could finish him, Cream thanked him. When the world was saved, Cream kisses Knuckles in the lips and when the heroes were all watcing the sunset, Knuckles and Cream were seen holding hands. *'''Shadow: '''The two are shown to be rivals ever since their first encounter in the second episode. Shadow and Knuckles seems to be even but in each of their fights, their is a winner. Shadow won their first two fights but Knuckles won the next 3. They are shown to hate each other until season 3 where they become friends. *'''Rouge: '''The two despised each other until season three. However, it was revealed that Rouge never really hated Knuckles but simply had a crush on him. She seems to always try to get him to notice her and tries to seduce him into kissing her. In episode 69, ''Troubling, Trembling, Terror! ''Rouge tricks Knuckles and then kisses him in the lips. In episode 81, ''Fissure ''she blindfolds him and kisses him in the lips but he did not know she kissed him. Due to Cream liking him as well the two hate each other very much. *'''Espio: '''The two are shown to be good friends but rivals as well. They even had an episode dedicated to themselves and Team Chaotix. *'''Vector: '''Knuckles and Vector are shown to be great friends and shares many interests. However, the two are indeed rivals but their friendship builds when Knuckles was spending the day with Team Chaotix. *'''Charmy: '''Knuckles and Charmy seems to get into arguements when he was with Team Chaotix however, they do consider each other as friends. *'''Silver: '''Silver and Knuckles are rivals and has fought each other twice (to which Knuckles won both). However, Silver is one of few people to actually challenge Knuckles to a fight. *'''Blaze: '''Blaze and Knuckles are shown to be fierce opponents up until an episode where they both had to work together when they were having a fight but captured by Eggman. From there on, they remain as rivals but are great friends. *'''Sonia: '''She is shown to like Knuckles and kissed him on the cheek when she and Manic were leaving. *'''Manic: '''Knuckles is very easily annoyed with Manic as Manic likes to play around with Knuckles' anger and use that to his advantage. Manic likes to fight Knuckles and they are rivals. However, in each of their fights, Knuckles is beaten up at first but then quickly wins the fight. When Manic was leaving, he admits that he thought of Knuckles as a friends. Episode List Season 1: 2008–2009 Season 2: 2009 Season 3: 2005–2006